


在哪里啊

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Category: Hanazakari no Kimitachi e - Ikemen Paradise | Hana-Kimi (TV), Hanazakari no Kimitachi e | Hana-Kimi & Related Fandoms, Huā Yàng Shǎo Nián Shǎo Nǚ
Genre: Crack, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-07
Updated: 2008-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Taiwanese drama version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	在哪里啊

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://coiled-iris.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://coiled-iris.livejournal.com/)**coiled_iris**  ’s wish list ♥

Mei Tian adored his job, if only for the torment he got to mete out on unsuspecting individuals, individuals like Rei Xi’s older brother, Jing Xi.

Jing Xi claimed he was straight as a board, but Mei Tian knew better, knew how the younger was responding to the most innocent in his arsenal of caresses. No one had responsed that quickly before, and no one had ignored their own feelings as resolutely as the young Harvard man before him. It was really kind of cute, but would be cuter – hotter – if he’d just step out of the proverbial closet. Alas, it seems as the kind doctor will have to come to his aide.

“Jing Xi, Duoban ren2, most people, would just accept their feelings if those feelings are as strong as yours obviously are. Didn’t you learn in medical school that denial is bad for the mental health. As a doctor, I feel it my duty to help you through this, to save you from ni ziji3, yourself.” Mei Tian smirked beautifully as the younger’s eyes widened.

“I… Wo4… I, I’m not like that. Sure my roommate tried but, I… Thank you for taking care of my sister, err, I mean brother, wo didi5. Bye!” Jing Xi ran to the door, intent upon escape, but by the time he reached it, after having tripped over the sofa, and then the bed, and that stand that doctors hang IVs from, it was already too late. Mei Tian had locked him in. He was stuck, trapped, and Mei Laoshi6 couldn’t have been more pleased.

“You’re so cute. Did you know that?” Mei Tian advanced upon the younger as he backed into a wall. Trapped, he looked up at the elder with frightened eyes that held a tint of arousal and shock his head in the negative. “You are, so cute that you’re kissable!” With that the elder’s lips swooped down upon his, rubbing firmly as his tongue snaked out to trace the younger’s bottom lip, seeking entrance to that uptight mouth. He smirked against the lips as he swallowed a moan, and reached a hand down to grasp the other’s sweet ass, pulling them closer together, feeling each other’s arousal.

“I don’t have time to fully enjoy you, my sweet,” Mei Tian gasped out, “but it fills my heart with joy that you are hard for me as well.” He pulled away, leaving the stunned, and aroused, man against the wall as he hurriedly scribbled on a slip of paper, sliding it into the other’s hand. “Call me cutey!” He said in his singsong voice, the one he reserved for only the sweetest of potential lays, and ushered the younger out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> \---Footnotes---  
> 1\.  在哪里啊 ? = where?
> 
> 2. Duoban ren = most people
> 
> 3. Ni ziji = yourself
> 
> 4. Wo = I or me
> 
> 5. Wo didi = my younger brother
> 
> 6. Mei Laoshi = Teacher Mei


End file.
